custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Sir Mr. Tenagain-A-Lot (Thevideotour1's version)
Sir Mr. Tenagain-A-Lot is a custom Barney & Friends home video for Season 2 that was released on February 2, 1994. Plot Mr. Tenagain tells Barney and his friends a fairy tale story of "Sir Mr. Tenagain-A-Lot" where they go on a quest to rescue Queen Tenagain captured by Mr. Dragon. 'Educational Theme: ' '''Stories: '''Sir Mr. Tenagain-A-Lot Recap The video starts where Antonio, Kathy, and Marion play a song game of "Little Ducks Went Out One Day". After that, Michael Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) *Mr. Tenagain (R. Bruce Elliot) *Mrs. Tenagain (Susan Glover) *Antonio (Christian Buenaventura) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Kathy (Lauren King) *Marion (Michelle Montoya) *Mr. Dragon (Peter Linz) *Old King Cole (Eddie Murphy) *Dancing Knights in Shining Armor (Jim Carrey, Brian O'Connor, Alberto Ramirez, Jr., David Voss, Kevin Winter) Songs #Barney Theme Song #Little Ducks Went Out One Day #Hello, Goodbye (Hello in Spanish) #Just Imagine #The Land of Make-Believe #Castles So High #The Noble Duke of York #Walk Across the Street #The Wheels on the Bus #A Big Parade of Numbers #Number Limbo #Old King Cole #Knights' Dance #If All the Raindrops #Tea Party Medley (Polly Put the Kettle On / Little Jack Horner / The Muffin Man / Pease Porridge Hot / Hot Cross Buns / Hot Boiled Beans / The Queen of Hearts / Pat-A-Cake / Sing a Song of Sixpence / Polly Put the Kettle On (Reprise)) #Clean Up, Clean Up! #The Ants Go Marching #Ten Little Monsters #Ten Little Fingers and Toes #One, Two, You Know What to Do #Just Imagine (Reprise) #Hello, Goodbye (Goodbye in Spanish) #I Love You Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993-1997 costume. *The Barney costume from "Shawn and the Beanstalk" is used. *The Barney voice from "Imagination Island" is used. *The version of "Little Ducks Went Out One Day" uses the same musical arrangements from "Carnival of Numbers" *The version of "Hello, Goodbye (Hello in Spanish)" uses the same musical arrangements from "Having Tens of Fun!" *The version of "Just Imagine" uses the same musical arrangements and vocals from "Imagination Island”, *The version of "The Land of Make-Believe" uses the same musical arrangements from "The Magic Words (Season 11 episode)", except it was mixed with a Bob Singleton arrangement *The version of "Castles So High" uses the same musical arrangements from "Barney's Magical Musical Adventure" *The version of "The Noble Duke of York" uses the same musical arrangements from "Barney's Magical Musical Adventure" *The version of "Walk Across the Street" uses the same musical arrangements and vocals from "Stop, Look and Be Safe!", *The version of "The Wheels on the Bus" uses the same musical arrangements and vocals from "Stop, Look and Be Safe!", except *The version of "Old King Cole" uses the same musical arrangements from "Barney's Magical Musical Adventure" *The version of "Knights' Dance" uses the same musical arrangements from "Barney's Musical Castle", except it was mixed with a Bob Singleton arrangement. *The version of "One, Two, You Know What to Do" uses the same musical arrangements from the song "One, Two, Buckle My Shoe" from "Having Tens of Fun!" and new vocals sung by Barney, Sir Mr. Tenagain-A-Lot, and the kids. * * *The version of "I Love You" uses the same arrangements from "Having Tens of Fun!", with *Antonio wore a beige sweater, beige pants, and brown sneakers. *Michael wore the same soccer clothes from "The Exercise Circus!". *Kathy wore the same clothes and hairstyle from "I Can Do That!”. *Marion wore the magenta t-shirt, a blue pleated denim jumper, magenta tights and black Mary Janes. She also had long hair and wore the same magenta hat that Michelle wore in "Kidsongs: Play-Along Songs". *Mr. Dragon is a full-bodied Muppet and he is puppeteered and voiced by Peter Linz. *After the song, "Little Ducks Went Out One Day", Michael arrived with his soccer clothes on and his soccer ball. *When Michael says "Hi everybody!" to Kathy, Antonio, and Marion, the sound was taken from "Having Tens of Fun!" (when ). *When Kathy, Antonio, and Marion said “Hi, Michael!”, Kathy‘s “Hi, Michael!” was taken from "Having Tens of Fun!" (when ), Antonio’s "Hi, Michael!" was *During a scene where Mr. Tenagain says “I’m ready to tell you a story of "Sir Mr. Tenagain-A-Lot" to Barney and his friends, the music from "A-Counting We Will Go!" (when Nick helps Baby Bop put on a princess hat at a pretend hats store) is used, except it was mixed with a Bob Singleton arrangement. *During a scene where *During a scene where * * * * * * * * * Production for this video took place in December 1993. Quotes Quote 1: *(after the “Barney Theme Song”, Kathy, Antonio, and Marion are standing in the school yard) *Kathy: I know the song, "Little Ducks Went Out One Day". Would you like to sing with me? *Antonio and Marion: Sure. *(The song starts for "Little Ducks Went Out One Day") Quote 2: * (after the song, "Little Ducks Went Out One Day", Michael arrives at the school playground with his soccer clothes on and his soccer ball) *Michael: Hi, everybody! *Kathy, Antonio, and Marion: Hi, Michael! *Michael: Guess what? *Antonio: What? *Michael: I was walking to soccer practice and stopped to say "hello". *Marion: So, what are you wearing for soccer practice? *Michael: Well, I wear this soccer shirt *Kathy: Really? That's great, Michael! *Michael: Thanks. What are you doing today? *Kathy: We're playing a song game called *Antonio: But now I'm ready to do something different. *Marion: Okay. *Kathy: I know. Let's play "hide and seek". *Marion: Good idea! *Michael: Okay. I'll be it. Everybody hide, while I count to ten. (puts his soccer ball down) Alright. () Ready? One... * () *Michael: Two... three... *(Barney comes to life) *Michael: *Mysterious Voices: Ready or not! Here we come! *Michael: Hmm? I wonder who said that? *(Barney ) *Michael: Yikes! BARNEY!!! *Barney: Hi, Michael! *Michael: I wonder who said that! *Barney: *Mysterious Voices: Ready or not! Here we come! *Michael: *Barney: *(Barney and Michael ) *Barney and Michael: YIKES! *Mr. Tenagain and Mrs. Tenagain: (appear from the tree) *Barney: *Mr. Tenagain: *Mrs. Tenagain: *Michael: *Barney: Hurry, everybody! *Kathy, Antonio & Marion: BARNEY!!! *Barney: Hi, Kathy! Hi, Antonio! Hi, Marion! * * * * Quote 3: * (after the song, "Hello, Goodbye (Hello in Spanish)") * Quote 4: * (after the song, "Just Imagine", Baby Bop and BJ arrive) * Barney: Why, it's Baby Bop and BJ! * Baby Bop: Hi, Barney! * BJ: Hi, everybody! * Barney and the kids: * Baby Bop & BJ: Hi, Mr. Tenagain! * Mr. Tenagain: * * * * * *